


Avengers and Werewolves

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mates, Rather dramatically, Total Fluff, universe altered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the nephew of Natasha Romanov and every summer he goes to visit his aunt and train. His sudden dissapearence ruins Derek's plan to tell Stiles they're mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers and Werewolves

There's a lot the pack doesn't know. Specifically there's a lot they don't know about Stiles, for example Stiles can do a back flip, has training in multiple martial arts, is capable of running a mile in about four minutes, and his mother is the twin sister of Natasha Romanoff.

Scott had always complained that Stiles was never around during winter or summer break but aunt Natasha would kill him if he missed training especially with all the craziness in Beacon Hill. So when summer break rolled around he packed his bag as usual and flew out to Stark Tower. 

"Genim!" Tony calls as he gets off the private jet still on a sugar high.

"Hey Tony! I told you call me Stiles. Also god I love your jet, the flight attendant gave me a ton of candy. Where's auntie Tash?" Stiles smirks toward the woman in sunglasses trying to fade into the background. "You made it!" She drops her phone with a smirk and comes over to ruffle his hair.

"Course I did kiddo." She says. "Stark towers is waiting and I wanna spar with someone who actually stands a chance c'mon."

"It is so good to be home." He groans and grabs his bags.

"Woah kid when did you get all that muscle." Tony calls speed walking to keep up with them.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He winks and Natasha snorts beside him.

"Feisty. You always were my favorite kid." Tony responds and Stiles laughs.

"You know Steve is your favorite." The look of shock he gets in return is absolutely priceless. "Dude everyone knows. Don't worry you're his favorite too even if he'd never say. Wouldn't want to ruin the integrity of the team." Tony beams at him and he turns toward his aunt.

"Still no spar worthy partners?"

"Ha, even in pairs they can't beat me." She smirks at him.

"Well you're up for a challenge with me auntie I'm afraid you sound out of practice." Stiles laughs at how put out Tony looks.

"I'm a challenge." Tony whines.

"Oh please Tony I've been beating you since I was 9." Stiles laughs.

"With the suit." Natasha smis ay him as they climbed into Tony's car.

 

"I pick you up from the airport, and what do I get for my trouble? Insults." Tony pouts in the back seat. "Where's the live Genim?"

...

Unpacking wasn't difficult because Stiles had a wardrobe here. A wardrobe Lydia would be proud of. He had weapons. In fact the only thing he brought was his laptop, his phone, his summer reading assignment, some wolfsbane bullets, and some mountain ash. And of course he brought his meds.

"Hello Jarvis." Stiles says.

"Stiles." Jarvis answers and Stiles marvels over the AI for a bit asking it stupid questions.

"What's my middle name?" Stiles asked.

"Genim." The AI answered. Stiles laughed.

"What's the square root of pi?" Stiles grins at the room.

"To what decimal?" JARVIS sounds like he's smirking.

"Nevermind. What's my sparring schedule today?" Stiles picks up a dart and starts flinging them across the room at the different targets Clint set up. 

"First you'll spar with master Clint and then Mistress Natasha." JARVIS explains.

"Only two?" Usually he sparred the whole group, barring Bruce of course.

"You're expected to have jet lag Sir." JARVIS explains. 

"Meh, save me one of Tony's newest bots. Where's Clint anyway?" Stiles asked.

"The archery range." With Jarvis's tone Stiles was surprised he didn't say duh.

"Thanks Jarvis." Stiles pulled on his sparring suit and ran for the range.

"Hey Clint." Stiles yells and laughinh when the man turns pointing the bow toward him.

"Stiles!" The arrow is sheathed in a blink and Clint tackles him.

"Nice to see you too. Hey Clint. Wanna spar?" He huggs the man back.

"No." Clint mumbles. "Oh c'mon I'll help you with your form. How's your boyfriend?" Stiles teases.

"Phillip is good. What about you?" Clint asks. "Any cute boys or girls catch your eye?" Stiles hesitated. "Spill kiddo, what's his name?" Clint askes. Tony appears in the doorway dragging Bruce behind him.

"I hear gossip. Stiles spill." Tony sing-songs. 

"Hi Bruce." Stiles smirks at him and he waves back. "Anyways there's this hella hot guy with the most beautiful six pack and a back story more tragic than anyone here." Clint whistles softly. "Yeah, he's kinda an asshole."

"Perfect for you." Tony teases.

"Shut up. He's actually really sweet though, under his tough guy exterior, and god that ass. He's saved my life a few times too." That got him a few shocked looks and he turned to Tony. "Don't get me wrong dude I've missed you, but god have I missed your tech."

"How on earth have you almost died in small town California?" Natasha asks from the door way. Stiles huffs out a breath.

"Long story, but basically Werewolves man. Werewolves." It wasn't easy to make four avengers jaws drop. Usually it took a miniapocalypse, but apparently werewolves were enough.

"Werewolves how?" Bruce asks.

"Well Scott got bit by Peter Hale. He's a born wolf who went crazy bit a bunch of kids and killed his niece. Anyways a pack formed Derek and me killed Peter and Derek became the alpha. Jackson became a kamina. Weird lizard monster, ran around paralyzing people." They were still staring at him. "Anyways it turned out that Scott's girlfriend came from a family of werewolf hunters. Her aunt killed Derek's entire family. Peter came back to life killed Kate, the aforementioned aunt, and then we had to deal with Kate's crazy father. Allison tried to kill Scott at one point. Low point in their relationship." He laughed. "I got possessed by a fox demon and we fought a pack of alpha wolves."

"Of course. What else would a teenager do?" Tony answers sarcastically.

"Okay but how did Scott become a werewolf?" Bruce asked. "The scientific logistics."

"Well it's sorta like a pathogen, right? Only an alpha can spread the 'disease' through a bite. Then it infects your genetic makeup. You become stronger, faster, and then there's the beta shift." Stiles explains. Bruce and Tony both look fascinated.

"Back to your boyfriend." Tony finally says.

"He's not my boyfriend. He is so far out of my league." Stiles mumbles. Clint shoots him a disbelieving look.

"Out of your league?" Natasha asks. "No one is out of my nephews league." Stiles whips his phone out.

"Look at those abs." Stiles screeches. "I swear he's trying to kill me it's like he's allergic to shirts." Even Bruce chuckles.

"Where's Steve and Thor?" Stiles asks after a while.

"They're on mission in France." Tony says eyes stormy.

"Oh is someone jealous?" Stiles teases.

"Shut up and go spar your aunt I wanna see you get your ass kicked." Tony grumbles.

"What do you say auntie?" He smirks.

"You're on runt." Natasha calls leading the way to the sparring mat.

...

Derek had a plan. Admittedly it was a bad plan, but it was a plan. He was going to tell Stiles he was Derek's mate. First though he was going to ask Stiles on a date. He was going to woo him and then Stiles just wasn't there. It was frustrating, but he was dealing.

'Was' being the operative word, because Stiles didn't call. He didn't answer his phone. Scott shrugged it off when Derek asked simply saying something about summer. Eventually Derek demand Stiles location from the sheriff and an hour later he's climbing onto a plane.

...

"God I'm sore." Stiles groans. He'd only lost to Natasha twice so far, there were three draws, and he won once, but you never fought Natasha without coming out a little bruised. Not to mention iron man's new suit. He may not beat Stiles but iron is not a particularly nice thing to have hitting you anywhere.

"Would you like me to cancel your sparring for today Sir?" Jarvis asked.

"God yes. Thank you JARVIS." Stiles says.

"You're welcome Sir." JARVIS replies.

"Any of the laser rooms open?" Stiles asks.

"Yes Sir." JARVIS answers and Stiles is out of the room, and jogging down the stairs.

He may ache but if he wanted to get back on top of his game he needed practice.

...

By the time the plane touched down in New York Derek could sense Stiles and the kid felt like he was in pain. Derek barely kept his claws in and he knows he flashed his eyes.

...

Stiles is in the middle of a back flip when the lasers shut down.

"Sir, there is a Derek Hale at the door looking for you." JARVIS tells him.

"Shit." Stiles takes off running. "TONY, BRUCE, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" He yells as he races for the door.

"Stiles!" Derek Hale hugging him is new.

"Dude totally bad move I am never getting you back from Bruce." Stiles grumbles as the aforementioned avenger shows up. "You! Back to your lab. He's mine for today."

"Um Stiles?" Derek asks.

"Right sorry. C'mon in. Also, pick up a freaking phone you caveman. You can't just show up here. Especially not since you're you!" Derek ignores the phone comment.

"I'm me." It should be a question, but it didn't sound like one.

"Yes. You're a werewolf, god Bruce is gonna have so many questions." Stiles groaned. "Anyways I'm training in the laser rooms c'mon." Stiles said. Derek followed him up the stairs obviously hesitant. Stiles rebooted his session and tried to ignore the alpha.

"Training?" Derek asks and Stiles eyes go wide.

"Shit right. Um, guess I never told you my moms twin sister is The Black Widow." Stiles offers.

"What?" Derek's jaw drops.

"Yup she's been training me since I could walk. You should see us spar sometime when I'm not sore." Stiles says.

"Let me get this straight. You've trained under _the_ Black Widow since infancy and you keep getting captured." Derek growls.

"Stiles is a klutz with ADHD, Genim is a trained assassin and intelligence agent. Although I make them call me Stiles now too." He shrugs.

"You asshole." Derek almost yells.

"Derek Hale you will fucking deal with your shit or I'm letting you spar with auntie and trust me that won't end well for you." Stiles says voice low and threatening. "I am allowed to have this." Derek doesn't answer and Stiles spins on his heel to go back to his training.

...

Derek was a bit in shock. Mostly because Stiles was shirtless and doing back flips. All that sweat and muscle and god Derek's brain wasn't working. Which totally explains why he stuck his hand into a fucking laser before it swept toward Stiles.

"Shit, dude. You okay?" Stiles twisted out of the way headed for Derek. "JARVIS off, first aid." The small kit seemed to fall out of midair.

"Stiles I'm fine chill." Derek says. "Werewolf."

"Right. Sorry sourwolf." Stiles blushes. "So why did you come all the way here there isn't a threat is there?" Suddenly he's scared. "Is my dad okay?"

"He's fine. I promise." Derek soothes. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm a ninja." Stiles jokes. "Long story, but again why are you here?" 

"Well, you weren't answering your phone. I got worried." Derek mumbled.

"Just training Der." Stiles smiles. "Glad to know you care."

"Of course I care Stiles." Derek mumbles. _You're my mate_. Stiles snorts.

"I'm glad your here." Stiles smiles and leans against his side.

"Stiles certainly didn't lie, alpha is hot." Tony's voice filters through the wall, and Derek tries to hide his shock.

"He lied about it being one sided. That kid loves Genim as much as Genim loves him." Bruce answers.

"What are you listening too? Fuck." Stiles turns bright red. "Please don't let this be happening to me." He groans.

"Stiles, I don't understand." Derek mumbles.

"Hush you. JARVIS." Stiles calls.

"Yes, Sir?" A robotic voice answers.

"Please alert the avengers that Derek here has super hearing and a bad habit with eavesdropping." Stiles glares at him while he speaks. Derek blushes. "What did you hear?"

"That you might like me back." Derek offers.

"B-back?" Stiles eyes go wide.

"Yeah, I was planning on asking you out, but you disappeared." Derek whines slightly.

" _You_ , were gonna ask _me_ out?" Stiles asks. Tony bursts into the room.

"Seriously guys, you didn't even give me time to set up a betting pool." Tony whines.

"You would have lost anyways, you always do." Stiles retorts. "Now go the fuck away we're having a moment." Natasha pops in and drags him out, shooting Derek an assessing stare.

"Thanks Auntie Tasha." Stiles calls.

"Umm." Derek chews his lip nervously. "Stiles? Would you go-"

"Yes!" Stiles beams at him, and blushes. "Sorry, um finish."

"We're in New York, I know a nice restaurant down the street from here if your family didn't destroy it." Derek grins at him.

"Hey! Not our fault." Tony's voice filters through the walls and Stiles laughs.

"I would love to, but first, you're gonna have to spar my aunt." Stiles tells him, grabbing onto the werewolf's hand.

"Why?" Derek whines.

"She'd be mad if I didn't let her best you up." Stiles explains. "JARVIS, tell Nat."

"Already done Sir." JARVIS answers. Derek thinks he sounds smug.

"This is going to be fun." Natasha exaggerates her accent, and grins at Derek. Admittedly, he's terrified.

"Okay Der, she's gonna use your strength to her advantage, don't be afraid to hit her because she's a girl." Stiles pushes him onto the mat and goes to settle by Tony.

"I brought popcorn." Tony says. Stiles beams at him.

"Perfect." Stiles grins. Derek lasts longer than either of them were expecting, but only because Natasha is playing with him.

"I hate you." Derek groans, eyes on Stiles from where he's pinned.

"Aw sweetie. I love you too baby." Stiles coos.

"Your nephew is awful." Derek complains.

"We love him anyways." Natasha says. "You treat him well."

"Yes ma'am." Derek says, she slides off him with ease and stalks out of the room. Stiles grins at him, and Derek rolls to his feet.

"Okay, lunch time. I'll pay since you just dealt with that." Stiles says. "Tony, give me my money." The billionaire hands over 40$ with a scowl.

"Here." Tony growls.

"Lovely doing business with you Stark. Let's go Der bear." Stiles kisses his cheek with a grin.

"Stiles, there's something I didn't tell you." Derek mumbles.

"What?" Stiles squeezes his hand reassuringly.

"Werewolves, have mates. You court your mate with a few steps, providing food, proving you can fight, etc." Derek explains. "I was planning on courting you, but you're buying me food, and you proved you could fight. Are you okay with courting me?" Derek's ears are pink and Stiles beams at him.

"I'm delighted to court you Der." Stiles kisses his hand. "I love you."

There's a lot the pack didn't know. Specifically there's a lot they didn't know about Stiles, for example Stiles can do a back flip, has training in multiple martial arts, is capable of running a mile in about four minutes, and his mother is the twin sister of Natasha Romanov. But if the pack knows one thing it's that Stiles and Derek are completely and totally in love.


End file.
